Videotapes
by Tatsuhiko Serena
Summary: ONESHOT Tradução da original escrita por "freakyhazeleyes". Bella descobre um segredo que Edward vinha escondendo há bastante tempo. Edward & Bella OOC. UA.


**N/T: **Hey! Ultimamente tenho andado sem inspiração para continuar "Quebrando Barreiras", então resolvi entrar em outros projetos. Esta fic é da **freakyhazeleyes **(.net/u/961406/freakyhazeleyes) e eu recebi autorização da mesma para traduzi-la. O título original foi mantido. Todas as reviews serão devidamente traduzidas para o inglês e enviadas para ela. Divirtam-se!

**N/A:** Certo, então esta é a minha estória com um Edward fetichista. É uma interpretação bem leve de Mixophilia – quando uma pessoa gosta de assistir seu parceiro ou a si mesmo em atividades sexuais. É recomendado o uso de espelhos, mas isso não estava funcionando pra Edward. Há um monte de coisas estranhas por aí. Tenha cuidado se você for pesquisar fetiches. Honestamente, eu não fazia idéia de que haviam tantos fetiches para escolher e eu não queria fazer o Edward parecer um pervertido nojento. Enjoy!

**Videotapes**

Andando pelo apartamento que dividia com o namorado, Edward Cullen, Bella preguiçosamente pôs as chaves e a correspondência sobre a mesa. Ela retirou seu casaco e os sapatos, antes de caminhar até a cozinha, gritando: "Amor, estou em casa". Bella abriu a geladeira, dando uma olhada nos itens na prateleira, mas não ouviu as boas-vindas de Edward. Virando-se para olhar o pequeno cômodo que ele usava como escritório, onde ele costumava trabalhar em seu computador ou ler um livro, ela o encontrou vazio. Bella sabia que ele estava em casa; O Volvo prata estava na vaga do estacionamento ao lado da dela. Andando pelo corredor até o quarto, seus passos vacilaram enquanto ela se aproximava. Uma expressão horrorizada tomou conta do seu rosto. Bella teve de se agarrar à parede mais próxima, enquanto ela ouvia os sons vindos do quarto do casal.

Gemidos altos e entrecortados, o som de um corpo chocando-se com outro. Parecia que estavam gritando ao seu pé de ouvido, enquanto ela tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo. Edward estava com alguém no quarto deles. Na cama deles. Bella sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos. O que estava acontecendo? Ela pensou que eles estavam apaixonados e Deus sabe o quanto ela se esforçava para satisfazê-lo na cama. Ela achava que ele era feliz no relacionamento; Ela achava, até aquele momento, que sim.

Agarrando-se a toda partícula de dignidade e coragem que ela ainda tinha, Bella sabia que tinha de ver a verdade. Respirado fundo e secando as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto com as costas das mãos, Bella aproximou-se da porta parcialmente fechada do quarto. Com o dedo indicador da mão direita, ela empurrou a porta silenciosa e gentilmente, então ela poderia dar uma olhada dentro do quarto.

Bella não sabia que era possível sentir, ao mesmo tempo, choque e uma grande sensação de alívio, mas foi o que aconteceu. Aliviada, porque Edward não estava com nenhuma mulher fácil ou prostituta na cama deles. Chocada, porque Edward estava deitado de costas na cama, sua boca ligeiramente aberta, respirando ruidosamente, o rosto afogueado e seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes. Ele estava apoiado no cotovelo esquerdo, enquanto sua mão direita bombeava ritmicamente seu pênis ereto e ele olhava a tela da TV de plasma que ficava na parede oposta a da cama. Os olhos de Bella moveram-se para a tela, acompanhando o olhar de Edward e seu queixo caiu. Havia um casal fazendo sexo. Mas não qualquer tipo de sexo; Não, se o arco que as costas da mulher formavam enquanto ela saltava entusiasmada sobre o membro duro e vermelho não fosse uma indicação de que ela era uma super quente e sexy estrela pornô, então Bella não sabia o que seria. Não parecia algo muito profissional, ela concluiu, mesmo não sendo uma crítica desse tipo de coisa. Havia dois grandes espaços negros em cada lado da tela, quase como tivesse sido gravado de algum lugar escondido.

Sua atenção voltou-se para a tela quando os gemidos dos dois amantes tornaram-se quase animalesco, enquanto ambos se aproximavam do orgasmo. Mas o que causou o maior choque no sistema nervoso de Bella foi quando o homem na tela gritou seu nome quando estava completamente dentro do corpo cheio de curvas sobre ele. E então ela ouviu sua própria voz chamando o nome de Edward, percebendo que era ELA na tela. Eram as costas dela que estavam num arco perfeito em ângulos provocativos, eram suas pernas que estavam de cada lado do corpo de Edward, e era o corpo dela saltando sobre o pênis de Edward, olhando para o mundo como a mais experiente atriz pornô.

"MERDA! BELLA!" Ela ouviu a voz de Edward e então um baque muito forte. Ela virou-se e viu que Edward tinha caído ao chão, uma vez que ele tinha notado ela ainda chocada em silêncio, de pé na soleira da porta. Ele fechou as calças e passou um momento tentando pausar a fita que ainda estava rodando. Edward correu até ela e colocou suas mãos gentilmente em cada lado de seu rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo. Ele parecia nervoso, culpando-se por vê-la assim.

"Bella? Você está bem? Por favor, não fique brava. Eu juro, eu planejava contar a você num momento oportuno."

Edward a encarou com um olhar desesperado.

Expelindo a rajada de ar que ela não sabia que havia inspirado, Bella olhou-o incrédula. "Num momento oportuno? Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo, Edward?"

"Há pouco tempo, eu juro." Ele disse, começando a alisar o cabelo dela.

"Mas quem fez isso? Quero dizer," ela estava começando a hiperventilar agora, "quem você tem... aqui... filmando isso?" Ela deu uma olhada na cena pausada, vendo seu corpo posicionado sobre o de Edward, sua cabeça jogada para trás, a boca aberta, congelada, num grito mudo. Ela sentiu as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos mais uma vez, enquanto ela imagina qual dos amigos dele havia a visto desse jeito; de uma forma que pertencia só a Edward.

"Ninguém!" Edward lhe disse com um tom firme, lendo o pânico no rosto dela. Ele segurou o rosto dela com mais firmeza, para enfatizar sua reposta. "Eu juro que ninguém além de nós dois esteve neste quarto."

"Então como você fez isso?" Bella perguntou, acalmando-se um pouco.

"Eu posicionei a câmera na prateleira do guarda-roupa." Ele admitiu numa voz sussurrada, tentando sondar sua reação. "Eu juro que não queria filmar pelas suas costas, eu só não sabia como você se sentiria sobre isso."

Bella encarou a si mesma na tela da televisão. Olhando as curvas de seu corpo, Bella tinha de admitir, ela era linda. Ela tinha os cabelos bagunçados pelo sexo e finalmente compreendeu porque Edward amava ver sua pele exposta; Era um exuberante e luxurioso creme marfim que brilhava nas sombras do quarto. Corando por causa das direções de seus pensamentos, ela voltou-se para Edward, que ainda tinha seus olhos fixos em sua expressão.

Sorrindo um pouco, ela deixou uma risadinha escapar de sua boca. "Eu não sabia que era tão ágil." Ela disse, corando mais uma vez.

O rosto de Edward contorceu-se num largo sorriso e, jogando sua cabeça para trás, ele riu de alívio e divertimento. Trazendo seus lábios mais próximos dos dela, ele a beijou gentilmente e então sussurrou contra seus lábios, "Você é muito mais do que apenas ágil, meu amor."

Um frio na espinha percorreu seu corpo por causa do tom de voz dele. Ela levou suas mãos até o tórax despido dele, correndo os dedos levemente pelos músculos macios. Ela o sentiu tremer em resposta e sorriu pudicamente para ele. Descendo suas mãos até o cós da calça dele, ela roçou seus lábios brevemente sobre os dele e tomou sua decisão. Se era isto o que ele queria, então ela faria qualquer coisa para tornar as coisas melhores.

"Você ainda tem a câmera posicionada?" Ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele, olhando-o com olhos selvagens, que ela sabia, ele não poderia resistir.

"Uh huh." Ele respirou contra os lábios dela, enquanto tentava capturá-la novamente.

Rindo, Bella inclinou-se para trás e a boca de Edward tentou segui-la. "Por que você não a posiciona... num melhor ângulo para filmar?"

Os olhos verdes de Edward a fitaram por um breve e intenso momento e então ele estava beijando-o apaixonadamente e murmurando "obrigado" contra os seus lábios, antes de ir até o guarda-roupa e puxar a câmera escondida. Ele agarrou o tripé e começou a posicionar o aparelho, de forma que o ângulo pudesse pegar a vista lateral da cama. Bella permaneceu onde estava; ele era o diretor afinal, ela iria esperar pela sua direção.

Assim que Edward ficou satisfeito com o posicionamento da câmera, ele lançou a ela um olhar e sorriu. "Fique na frente da cama, Bella." Ela sentiu-se um pouco nervosa, mas fez o que ele pediu.

"Okay, quando eu pressionar o botão "RECORD", eu quero que você faça um strip muito lentamente." Ao sinal dela, de que havia compreendido, Edward sorriu novamente e apertou o botão.

Quando viu a pequena luz vermelha brilhar, Bella levou as mãos até os botões de sua blusa, abrindo-os, revelando sua pele para Edward e a câmera. Com a ponta dos dedos, ela acariciou cada parte do seu corpo agora exposta, arquejando às vezes, quando sua mão fria encontrava uma parte muito sensível. Bella estava observando Edward e viu seus olhos ficarem vidrados; ele amava strip teases. Ela abaixou os braços e sacudiu levemente os ombros, fazendo a blusa escorregar para o chão. Seus dedos, em seguida, foram para o cós da sua calça jeans e, arqueando o quadril, elevando-se um pouco na ponta dos pés, ela começou a abrir o zíper.

O quarto estava tão silencioso, com exceção da respiração ruidosa de Edward, que eles podiam ouvir o som do zíper sendo aberto lentamente. Suas mãos voltaram para o cós da calça, e ela começou a tirá-la, enquanto mexia os quadris para frente e para trás, convidando-o.

Conseguindo se desvencilhar da calça e rapidamente jogando-a no chão atrás dela, Bella trouxe suas mãos até seu sutiã, correndo os dedos pelo topo dos seus seios, respirando profundamente com os leves toques. Ela viu o desejo tornar-se mais evidente nos olhos de Edward, as mãos dele puxando a frente de seu jeans. Dando a ele um sorrisinho sexy, ela levou suas mãos lentamente ao meio do sutiã, onde o fecho estava, mas então as deslocou e as levou até o seu rabo-de-cavalo. Ouvindo Edward gemer alto de frustração, ela agarrou o prendedor de cabelo e puxou-o lentamente. Rapidamente, Bella joga o corpo para frente, fazendo seu cabelo espalhar-se à sua frente e dando a Edward uma amostra de sua flexibilidade, rebolando sugestivamente seu traseiro, e então se colocando ereta novamente.

Suas mãos voltaram para o fecho do sutiã e ela o abriu com extrema lentidão. Ela o manteve no lugar, roçando levemente a peça em seus mamilos, deixando-os intumescidos. Bella jogou o sutiã para longe e ouviu Edward puxando o ar de maneira exagerada. Ela abaixou as mãos, deixando-as próximas de sua roupa de baixo, passeando com os dedos pelo seu estômago, antes de deixar sua mão direita acariciar, através da calcinha já úmida, sua intimidade. Ela viu os olhos de Edward ficarem escuros e o ouviu murmurar seu nome, enquanto seu dedo médio corria pelo pedaço de pano. Bella sentiu mais daquele líquido escorrendo pela calcinha enquanto ela deixava seu dedo friccionar mais e mais rapidamente.

Bella viu Edward desfazer-se precipitadamente de suas calças e removendo sua boxer, antes de caminhar até ela. Ela deu um passo para trás, mas as mãos dele agarraram a calcinha e a puxaram pela suas pernas. Ele a empurrou para a cama, virando-os, assim a câmera poderia pegar a vista lateral de ambos.

Edward abaixou-se, levando seu corpo de encontro ao dela. "Deus, você tem um aroma tão gostoso Bella". Ele murmurou de encontro às partes íntimas dela, já completamente úmida, e passou sua língua pela fenda, provando-a. Bella estava hiper consciente do seu corpo neste momento, com Edward entre suas pernas, fazendo coisas gloriosas a ela com sua língua. Ela ficou um pouco nervosa novamente, sabendo que a câmera estava pegando tudo isso e sentiu-se vulnerável com seu corpo parcialmente exposto do jeito que estava. Mas nesse momento, Edward inseriu um dedo nela, suas costas arquearam-se na cama, trazendo a cabeça dela de encontro ao travesseiro enquanto um gemido alto saía de seus lábios. A língua dele estava friccionando a área do seu clitóris e ele mantinha um movimento de vai-e-vem com seu dedo. Bella começou a mover seus quadris para frente e para trás, erguendo uma perna, acomodando-a no ombro de Edward.

Agora que ela sabia como ele a via, porque não agir em parte como uma "profissional do sexo" para Edward, se era isso o que ele queria? Ela era sua; ele a queria e nada mais importava.

Ela sentiu seu próprio interior contrair-se de encontra aos dois dedos que agora ele tinha dentro dela e estava gemendo seu nome com toda força que tinha, mas então ele se foi; A perna dela despencou no colchão. Ela abriu os olhos e o viu de joelhos em sua frente, lambendo os dedos, sentindo o sabor de seus fluidos. "Isso é muito bom." Ele murmurou para si mesmo e então abriu seus olhos verdes e famintos e capturou os olhos dela com os seus.

Contendo um gemido em sua garganta, ele agarrou as pernas dela energicamente, prendendo-as em torno de sua cintura e penetrando-a profundamente, fazendo com que ambos gemessem alto em êxtase. Edward iniciou os movimentos com estocadas lentas e profundas, sussurrando obscenidades em no ouvido dela.

"Maldição, Bella! Tão deliciosamente apertada em todas as malditas vezes!" Ele acentuou cada palavra com fortes estocadas para dentro de sua já úmida vagina. As mãos de Bella estavam firmes nos quadris dele, fazendo algo como uma alavanca, então ela poderia mover os próprios quadris de encontro aos dele. A boca dele foi para seu pescoço, chupando fortemente a pele, marcando-a como sua.

Voltando a cabeça ligeiramente para a câmera, Bella fechou os olhos com uma sensação súbita libertando-se dentro dela. De repente, ela sentiu-se livre para gritar seu nome tão alto quanto ela queria agarrá-lo de volta e esfregar seus mamilos contra o peito de Edward, apertar suas pernas o mais forte que ela podia ao redor dele; porque Edward adorava vê-la assim. Desinibida, e totalmente dedicado a se entregar ao prazer que fluía através deles.

Os dedos de Edward acomodaram-se sobre seu estômago com o seu polegar esticado para baixo para esfregar o seu clitóris. Bella percebeu que estava apertando-se quase dolorosamente em volta do pênis de Edward. Ele continuou a penetrá-la com mais força do que nunca antes, enquanto passeava com seus lábios suavemente pela sua bochecha e ouvido. Ele pedia para que ela gozasse.

As costas dela arquearam-se de maneira quase dolorosa, mas ela não se importava. Seu rosto estava contorcido, enquanto ela gritava o nome dele, suas unhas afundando cada vez mais nos quadris dele, mas ela não se importava. Tudo com o que ela se importava nesse momento, era com a sensação que percorreu seu baixo ventre, no mesmo instante em que ela sentiu Edward gozando, enquanto gritava pelo seu nome contra os seus seios.

Ela desabou na cama, buscando por ar. Edward permaneceu completamente dentro dela, enquanto lambia delicadamente o suor dos seus seios e depositava beijos em sua pele. Após ambos terem conseguido normalizar um pouco suas respirações, Edward gentilmente saiu de seu interior, beijando seus lábios enquanto puxava o cobertor para cobrir seus corpos. Ele caminhou até a câmera e a desligou, então retornou para a cama, encaixando seu peito contra as costas dela debaixo do lençol.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e murmurou "Obrigada."

Ela sorriu e correu suas mãos pelos braços dele, "Definitivamente, isso nos leva a muitas possibilidades."


End file.
